All About Us
by channie92
Summary: Semua cerita tentang Kris dan Tao. TAORIS/KRISTAO FF/GS/ABAL/GAJE.
1. Chapter 1

''Kau terlambat 15 menit dari yang kau janjikan Tuan Kris!''

Terlihat seorang gadis manis bermata panda sedang merenggut kesal . Pasalnya sudah 10menit lebih gadis itu menunggu kekasihnya yang berjanji menjemputnya dikampus. Dia melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada dan membuang mukanya ke samping, tanda kalau dia sedang marah.

''Mianhae baby tadi gege kejebak macet dijalan, lagian juga kamu tahu sendirikan gege sedang sibuk-sibuknya dikantor.''

Wu Yifan, atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris itu menunjukan wajah memelasnya berharap kalau gadis didepannya ini luluh dan mau memaafkannya yang datang terlambat. Wajahnya yang rupawan itu terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat keringat. Dan penampilanya yang biasanya sempurna itu juga sekarang terlihat jauh dari kata ''perfect''.

''Oh. Jadi gege terpaksa gitu jemput Tao?! Arraseo mulai sekarang tidak usah menjemput Tao lagi.! Tao juga bisa kok pulang sendiri tanpa gege!'' Bukannya luluh, gadis itu malah terlihat semakin kesal dan mulai berjalan menjauh sambil menghentakan kedua kakinya.

''Aisshh.. ngambek lagi kan. -_-'' Kris mendesah. Dia melajukan mobilnya pelan mengikuti kekasihnya pergi.

-TINNN!-

''Babyyy,, maafkan gege nee? gege janji tidak bakal telat lagi..''

''...'' Tao masih mengabaikan kekasihnya, gadis itu malah menarik tudung hoodie-nya dan menaruhnya diatas kepalanya.

''Yah! Tao! Kau yakin mau pulang jalan kaki sampe rumah?''

''...''

''Arra. Tao- err kamu tahu tidak? Biasanya sore-sore begini banyak hantu yang berkeliaran disekitar sini loh..''

-TAP-

Tiba-tiba langkah Tao terhenti. _''Berhasil..''_ Batin Kris senang. Dia menyunggingkan smirk-nya melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

''Apalagi hantunya suka mengganggu orang yang lewat sendirian dan...''

-BLAMMM-

''Diam!'' Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kris dikejutkan oleh Tao yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mobilnya_._ Kris terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya.

''Jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf. Bagaimana kalau gege traktir banana ice cream? hmm..'' Ucap Kris sambil melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman kampus Tao.

''...'' Tao masih diam tak menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya.

''Arra. Ditambah boneka panda raksasa dan Guci keluaran terbaru. Othoke?''

Mendengar kata panda dan Guci edisi terbaru, mata Tao langsung berbinar senang.

''Jinja? Gege mau membelikan Tao boneka panda sama Guci keluaran terbaru?''

''Nde, asalkan Tao mau memaafkan gege'' Tangan Kris mengacak rambut Tao pelan.

''Arraseo, Tao maafkan gege. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi ne? Gege kan tahu Tao paling takut kalau disuruh sendirian.'' Ucapnya manja. Sepertinya gadis panda itu sudah kembali ceria.

''Nde, gege janji...'' Kris tersenyum menatap Tao yang sudah kembali ceria.


	2. jealous panda!

Pagi hari dikediaman Wu Family, terlihat Mr. Wu Joonmyun atau biasa dipanggil Suho dan Istrinya Wu yixing atau Lay tengah sibuk didapur. Lay terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Suami, anak, dan calon menantunya –Tao-. Ibu beranak 2 itu sibuk memotong sayuran dan sesekali tangannya mengaduk masakannya yang ada dipanci(?). Sedangkan sang suami –Suho- dia terlihat sedang duduk santai menikmati kopi buatan istri tercintanya sambil membaca koran. Disebelah Suho, ada Sehun anak bungsu mereka yang baru berumur 8 tahun yang sedang duduk manis memainkan PSPnya sambil menunggu sarapannya.

''Morning dady, mommy.. Sehunnie..'' Tao menyapa semua orang yang ada didapur dengan ceria. Gadis itu kemudian mendekat kearah Lay untuk membantunya memasak.

''Morning Tao-nniee..'' Ucap Suho dengan senyum angelic-nya. Sedangkan si bungsu Sehun terlihat acuh karena terlalu sibuk bermain game. -_-''

''Morning baby peach,. bisa tolong bangunkan Kris sayang..'' Lay mengacak rambut gadis itu. Tao yang mendengarnya hanya menggangukan kepala. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar Kris..

''Gee ~~'' Tao, gadis panda itu sedang berusaha membangunkan namja tampan yang tengah tertidur pulas ranjangnya.

''hmm.. 5 menit lagi Tao.'' Jawab Kris, kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

''gege, ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit sejak pertama kali kau bilang 5 menit mu itu!'' Tao mulai kesal. Gadis manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, tangannya ia lipat dan letakan didepan dadanya.

''Gege masih lelah gara-gara lembur semalaman, Tao. Biarkan gege tidur. ZzZzz'' Kris kembali bergumul dengan bantal dan selimutnya.

''Hiks..'' Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan dari mulut Tao.

Kris yang mendengar isakan dari kekasihnya langsung membuka matanya.

''Kau menangis baby panda?'' Ucap Kris sedikit panik kemudian tangannya menyentuh pipi Tao. Tao menggeleng pelan kemudian menepis tangan Kris dari pipinya.

''Aniyoooo... itu trik supaya gege cepat bangun weekk... mehrong. :p '' Tao memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kris kemudian berlari keluar kamar Kris.

-Blammm-

Kris masih cengo diatas tempat tidur sampai ia teringat sesuatu. ''Yak Tao, kau belum memberikan morning kiss mu!'' Teriaknya dari kamar. Pria tampan itu kemudian mencuci mukanya dan menggosok gigi sebelum turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

''Kyungsoo nona?'' Tanya Sehun. ''Kyungsoo akan datang?'' Kris.

''Nde, dia akan berlibur disini selama beberapa hari.'' Jelas Lay, tangannya sibuk mengoleskan selai pada roti.

''Kyungsoo siapa mom?'' Tao yang datang membawa secangkir kopi ditangannya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kris.

''Ah, dia adalah teman kecil Kris dan Sehun. Dulu mereka bertiga selalu bersama..'' Jelas Lay. Dia menerawang masa kecil anak-anaknya dengan Kyungsoo.

''Kapan dia akan sampai?'' Tanya Kris sambil menyesap kopi buatan Tao.

''Sebentar lagi mungkin.'' Jawab Lay.

'' Kris hyung itu cinta pertamanya Kyungsoo nona. Andai saja dulu Kyungsoo nona tidak pergi ke Jepang. pasti dia yang jadi kakak iparku sekarang.'' Ungkap Sehun polos.

''Ndee, Kris dan Kyungsoo sangat dekat. semua orang mengatakan mereka akan menikah..'' Ungkap Lay secara tidak sadar. Tao yang mendengarnya menjadi murung. Lay yang sadar akan ucapnya kemudian buru-buru meralatnya ''ahahaha.. tapikan sebentar lagi kalian berdua akan menikah.'' Dia berkata canggung. ''Kyungsoo itu setahun lebih muda darimu Peach, kuharap kau menjadi unnie yang baik buat Kyungsoo. Nee?'' Lay melanjutkan sambil mengacak rambut Tao pelan.

''Ndee, tentu saja! sudah lama sekali aku ingin menjadi seorang Unnie. hehehe'' Ucap Tao bersemangat.

-TingTong—

''Ah itu pasti Kyungsoo nona!'' Teriak Sehun, bocah itu kemudian berlari membukakan pintu. ''Nonaaaaa! bogoshipooo! Kajja,, masuk.!''Sehun membantu membawakan koper Kyungsoo kedalam. Sedangkan gadis itu berjalan pelan dibelakang Sehun.

''Kyungsoo-ya~~ bohosipho..'' Ungkap Lay sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. ''Nado eommonim.. Kyungsoo juga merindukanmu eomma..'' Balas Kyungsoo.

''Aigoo.. Kris oppa~! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!'' Kyungsoo memeluk Kris kemudian mencium pipinya. Hal itu sontak membuat Tao membulatkan matanya. Lay yang melihatnya segera memisahkan Kris dan Kyungsoo. ''Kyungsoo ya, perkenalkan ini Tao. Dia tunangan Kris.. hehhehe'' Ungkap Lay sambil memperkenalkan Tao.

''Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Tao imnida. bangapseumnida..'' Tao memperkenalkan dirinya sopan.

''Ahh, annyeong Tao unnie.. Kau beruntung sekali punya tunangan seperti Kris oppa.. Ah, oppa dimana kamarmu? aku ingin melihatnya~'' Kyungsoo merengek manja. kemudian menarik Kris paksa menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Tao yang melihatnya dengan tampang sedih. Tak bisa dipungkiri gadis panda ini merasa cemburu terhadap Kyungsoo. Apalagi melihat Kris yang seaakan pasrah tanpa merasa risih terhadap perlakuan Kyungsoo padanya. Tao khawatir kalau Kris akan meninggalkannya dan memilih bersama Kyungsoo. Lay yang melilhat Tao bersedih kemudian mengahampirinya. ''Baby peach gwenchana? Kyungsoo memang selalu begitu. Kau tak usah khawatir Kris akan meninggalkanmu.'' Ungkap Lay sambil mengelus pundak Tao. ''Gwencana mom..'' Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.


End file.
